Twisted
by HugMeAquarius
Summary: Without her memory, Akemi Kizu doesn't know who she is or what she is. She is a Zanpakutou lost from her Mistress yet falls into the embrace of Seiji, the Zanpakutou known as the Walking Dead.  Seiji from Honey Eyes. Introducing, Cheveyo! My Arrancar OC
1. Panic

-1**Authoress Note: **Here it is! The long awaited, first chapter of Seiji's own fic! YAY! Those who know him from Honey Eyes will enjoy this. He gets his own girlie! How could I not give him his own little romp in the park, huh? But I want to thank everybody who has been reading Honey Eyes and who has tried to claim this boy toy for themselves! But please….give him a day off, will you?! *points to the unconscious Seiji* Look what you've done to him! He's so exhausted from being assaulted and brutalized! Though he likes it, he just needs a break. A few days of napping and cuddles and he'll be back to his normal self in no time!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the original characters or concepts. I do own all non-original characters and concepts in this fic, especially the concepts of Seiji and Akemi Kizu involving their abilities and character designs.

**Enjoy!**

**Twisted**

**....**

_Chapter I_

**....**

**Panic**

Korana Izumo was panting, her cheat heaving with each deep gulp of breath she drew into her trembling body. Excitement and adrenalin pounded through her veins flooding every nerve in her body was power. The thrill of the hunt, that's what the Soul Reaper loved. And what was she hunting? Hollows. Three of them had appeared within Karakura Town moments ago and were threatening to go on a soul-binging rampage if she didn't stop them. Which she could, there was no question about that. Recently graduating at the top of her class from the Academy, Korana could easily handle three low level Hollows that had escaped into the World of the Living from the still mangled and chaotic Hueco Mundo. No doubt the small group had decided to try their luck in the World of the Living to snag some fresh souls, gain some power and then try to attempt to take over the once grand Las Noches.

After the final battle with Aizen Hueco Mundo was thrown into chaos and every little demi Hollow had in its mind that if one could gain enough power one could take over the remains of Aizen's once grand palace and then rule all of Hueco Mundo. Though the Soul Society watched the land of the Hollows carefully now and even had a few teams stations in Las Noches to clear up Aizen's mess, a few Hollows did manage to slip past the barriers and enter The World of the Living through a garganta. But least they weren't Vosto Lorde. No, these idiots that Korana was chasing after were pitiful little things trying to take advantage of their situation. She couldn't blame them really...Hollows would be Hollows.

Licking her lips, the young woman recently assigned to watch over Karakura Town from the 6th Division peered around a tree to scan the area with her pinkish eyes. "I know you're here..." She purred with a sadistic little grin to her lips. She could feel them. Stupid Hollows couldn't even mask their Spiritual Pressure they were so pathetic. Fingers splayed out tightening for a moment then curled back together as she brought one to the hilt of her Zanpakutou. One digit ran along the dark pink wrappings of silk before clasping the hilt and slowly slipping the blade free. Just that kiss of metal blade to wooden sheath made her spine quiver in delight. So her Vice-Captain called her a bit loony and some what freaky but her Captain didn't mind her battle lust. Korana graduated top in defense, top in Kido with her expert uses of Bakudo and Hado. One day Captain Kuchiki made the side comment that she could put Vice-Captain's Kido spells to shame. Maybe that's right Renji called her "Captain's Pet" when ever possible. Jealous knit-wit.

Movement to the side drew her eyes. It wasn't an animal or a bird...no...it was one of the Hollows she'd been after. What the hell was wrong with it? Didn't it know not to go around stepping on twigs if it wanted to sneak away from her? Idiot. Pathetic Hollow. Lips curled to a grin and those pinkish eyes closed with a flutter of bronze lashes. "Time for this chase to end I'm afraid,' said the Soul Reaper with a tremble of pleasure to her musical voice, 'Bleed...Akemi Kizu..."

With a flip of her Zanpakutou, the silver blade was pointed down. Korana ran the flat of her palm up along the sharp underside slicing deep past her flesh. It seemed as if her blade flashed red and from the tear shaped guard came a line of liquid red, blending with her own blood and skimming along the blade in a watery caress only to drip from the sharp point to the ground. Darkness coiled, ashen wisps began to form where the drop landed and from the forest floor grew a form from the rising pile of ash. A moment later the grey wisps turned read and dispersed leaving a form standing before the Soul Reaper.

Slender eyes fluttered open to look about such a strange surrounding with orbs colored pink and circled grey. Lips parted as tongue ran forth wetting them and licking away any ash that may remain before the being took in a deep breath of air. "I smell them,' spoke a voice that was multi-toned and more ghostly than anything, 'Hollows. What took you so long to call me?"

Korana smirked with a roll of her eyes. "Don't bitch at me. There's three of them,' she said motioning off to the right, 'one of them is not too far to the right, twenty feet or so. They're not doing too good of a job hiding their presence."

"I can tell." Said the Zanpakutou stepping forwards gracefully and with a swish of fabric and a scent of spice. A sweep of a hand swept back long locks of metallic dark pink, almost cherry like in color that ended in strands tinted ash. As if bored already, she dusted her hands down along her top styled like a little burgundy wrap that cuddled her firm breasts exposing the deep V between the firm mounds, but with loose flowing sleeves and a snug sash of silver tied just beneath her breasts and as wide as her stomach to her hips. Sleek legs were bare and exposed from the snug fabric of metallic cherry pink grasping short her heart shaped rear. Flesh of her sleek legs matched the delicate pale coloration of her skin but with each soft step came a chime from the silk like burgundy sandals that graced her feet where the laces ran up to her knees and there two little bells of pewter would clink together. Though her actual steps were silent, the bells would forever whisper her presence. Tipping her head, Akemi Kizu glanced to her Mistress. "Just three?"

Korana shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing we can't handle. If we couldn't handle this job, Captain Kuchiki wouldn't have recommended us for the position."

The Zanpakutou gave a nod in agreement, breathed out a sigh then raised her right arm where in her palm materialized her own blade. "What is your plan then?"

"There are two more...weaker than this one. I'm not sure exactly where they are considering the idiots split up not too long ago..."

"And the other two stuck together?"

Korana smirked sending a side glance to her manifested Zanpakutou. "Like I said, idiots."

"Would you like for me to hunt down the other two? I know how you would rather fight the stronger one than two weaklings."

"The Captain keeps telling me I need to narrow my focus." Chuckling the Soul Reaper pushed from the tree to turn her attention fully on the single Hollow. "Hunt the other two down, be careful though. I'm not sure exactly the extent of their powers and abilities. They maybe weaklings but they are still Hollows so stay on your guard."

Akemi Kizu tucked her full, soft and pouty lips into a smirk. "Shall we meet back at that Urahara's shop, Mistress?"

"Sounds like a plan. If either of us doesn't show up in one hour, we go looking for the other." The moment her Zanpakutou moved, Korana reached out grasping Akemi's arm. The manifested being cocked her head to the side out of curiosity. "There's a park not too far from here with families and kids out. Make sure neither of those Hollows get close to that place. I don't want any collateral damage getting back to Captain Kuchiki. Understand?"

Pinkish eyes narrowed softly. Akemi Kizu knew full well what her Soul Reaper's words meant. "I won't allow harm to come to innocent lives. Trust in me."

Korana smiled releasing the arm she had taken hold of. "I trust you completely. Good hunting." With but a nod, her Zanpakutou disappeared up into the tree lines. That left her and Mr. Shit Head. Lips curled to a grin and fingers tightened about the hilt of her Zanpakutou. "Here I go." With a deep breath she began to step in the direction the Hollow still remained, pushing back thick branches of small trees and bushes. "Ready or not...here I come you fucking piece of crap!"

The Hollow, a massive creature that resembled more of a four legged, skinny ass bug with a head shaped like a Praying Mantis, raised its long body upwards from the ground as it sensed somebody coming closer to it. It wasn't hard to figure out that the somebody was in fact a Soul Reaper. Pinchers pulled back from its lips only to click together excitedly. "Well, if it aint' my lucky day." The Hollow cackled as it planted hind legs square to the ground then raised its longer front legs ending in claws outwards. "A Soul Reaper's come to play."

Korana stepped out of the thicket into a small clearing where the Hollow was and to her horror she saw within one claw like hand what looked to be an unconscious Soul...recently dead from her mortal life and hanging limp with the remnants of her Soul Chain swaying. Korana's stomach twisted in disgust as she leveled her eyes to the bug like Hollow. "Put her down now..." She growled flipping Akemi Kizu in her palm only to point the sharp blade towards the being.

"Or what?" Cackled the Hollow tightening its claws about the Soul. "You'll hurt me? I'm not that stupid, little Soul Reaper. I know better than to play your games. If I put her down, you'll kill me. If I eat her, you'll kill me. So what's my incentive to do as you say? I'm not about to comply with any of your rules. So why don't you trot on off, Little Soul Reaper, and leave me to my meal."

Sighing, Korana shook her head sending a lock of twisted bronze into her view. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see...I've been set here to watch over Karakura Town by my Captain. And he'd be really disappointed if I didn't do my job well because then my failure would be my Division's failure. Not to mention that,' she muttered dramatically before continuing to say, 'my Lieutenant can be such hard ass, that my ears would be bleeding for the rest of my life from him chewing on them. So I can't just leave you to your meal. I'm going to kill you either way you look at it. Though I'd appreciate it if you put her down so I can send her to the Soul Society where she can get some therapy after seeing your ugly ass face."

The Hollow tipped its mantis like head, pinchers clicking nervously it seemed before it's entire body quaked with deep laughter. "You're funny little Soul Reaper, how amusing you are! But I'm not about to lose this meal, it took me some work trying to catch her." The Hollow took a step back placing some distance between it and the Shinigami. "Since you refuse to leave me in peace to enjoy such a tasty treat, I will need to find a private refuge to finish this meal."

Pink eyes went wide and before Korana could stay anything or even make her first move of attack the Hollow twisted about and leapt into the woods. Trees broke apart, crashing down from the impact of its massive body sending a cloud of dust and debris up into the sky line. "Damn it!" Korana snapped and without another word, she rushed forwards following after the creature; her body fizzling out into Shunpo to catch up.

"I should've just killed the damn thing!" She snapped to herself as she raced along the forest floor following the path of broken trees and fallen logs. "The Captain's not going to like this if it ever gets back to him that I had to talk first then slice up later. First things first,' she told herself, 'I need to get that Soul from that fuck before he eats her. I can't lose a life on my first battle. Vice-Captain Abrai'll ring my neck!"

Korana skidded to a stop, nearly tripping over a moss covered rock when she sensed that the Hollow had changed directions and had stopped not too far from her. Oh hell, that wasn't a good side. Picking up into a run, she dashed to the right pushing threw the thickening forest till she came upon the creature set atop a fallen boulder that had slid down the hillside years and years ago. Her eyes narrowed as a growl slid past her lips seeing the Soul dangling from its Soul Chain by two claws.

"Tell you what, little Soul Reaper,' the Hollow purred swaying the unconscious Soul back and forth, 'I'll give you this Soul...if you give me yours. How's that for a trade?"

"Tch,' Korana spat to the side with a growl, 'like I'd ever do that. If I did that, who'd kick your ass? No...just let the Soul go and I'll make your death as painful as possible."

"We've already had this little talk."

"Then I guess I should just skip this part, kill you and save the Soul."

Chuckling, the bug like Hollow shrugged its thin, insect shoulders. "That's a no win situation for me, little Soul Reaper. And I don't like that type of situation. You see, I'm here to gain more power and to do so I need to consume more souls. When I have enough power, I'll remove my mask and thus rise myself up a level. Then I'll take over Hueco Mundo, kill all the Soul Reapers in Las Noches and rule above all other Hollows."

Korana clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth with a slow shake of her head. "That's going to be difficult."

"Oh?" Asked the Hollow rather amused. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to kill you." Stepping forwards with her chin raised, Korana offered a polite bow with her Zanpakutou swept out besides her. "I am Korana Izumo, 6th Seat of Squad 6. Pleasure to meet Hollow and even greater pleasure to kill you." The young woman purred those last words as she snapped her sword through the air with a kiss of element to element.

"In that case..." Cackled the Hollow just as he simply flicked a thin wrist sending the unconscious Soul up into the air.

"NO!" Screamed Korana with her eyes going wide. There was nothing she could do in time even as her body fizzled into a flash-step to appear in the air. She missed grabbing onto the Soul's shirt by an inch only to see the woman's unconscious body vanish into the open throat of the Hollow. Landing on a branch not too far away, Korana crouched down trembling so badly she had to lean against the thick tree trunk to stabilize herself. "You monster..." She muttered slowly turning her eyes to the side looking back as the being licked its pinchers and jowls.

"I never said I was a sweet heat, Little Soul Reaper." Purred the Hollow as it turned around with two giant steps then spread open wide it's long, insect like arms. "Now...we can have a true battle. And when I kill you, I'll eat that delicious little soul of yours."

Korana stood taking two deep breaths trying to calm her flaring anger. Captain Kuchiki always correct her when ever she let her emotions get too hot often time resulting in the Vice-Captain laying her out flat. How many times had Leiutenant Abrai poke fun at her for not thinking before she just attacked...then again, he shouldn't be the one to talk on that lesson. She's heard stories about him. But this wasn't the time to sit and contemplate what she'd been taught by her Captain and her Vice-Captain. She had a job to do and that job was to kill this unforgiven soul and some how save face for losing the woman's soul.

"My Captain will not be pleased with me. So if you don't mind,' she said raising Akemi Kizu out before her with the sword tip pointed down, 'die quietly, you pitiful creature of hell."

Cocking its head to the side, the Hollow watched as she grazed her palm along her blade slicing into her flesh. As if transfixed, it gazed on quietly as liquid crimson flowed down from the guard to mix with her own smeared blood to slid down along the silver like blade to drop upon the ground. Swirls of black coiled upon the ground forming a pile of ash then suddenly the coils snapped out racing along the ground so fast that the Hollow couldn't even keep sight of the damn thins. "What the hell is this?" It howled out jumping back as if his own quick speed could avoid any coming attack. The moment he landed those streaks of ash that flew along the top of the ground turned direction, moving like snakes...demonic snakes of ash.

Again he moved, his body leaping into the air as if the ashen streaks couldn't get him he came to realize with a quick glance to the side that the Soul Reaper was controlling them by the motion of her sword. The thing snarled clicking its pinchers angrily as he hit the ground then began to race the short distance to her. "You fucking bitch!"

Korana narrowed her eyes then swept her Zanpakutou out before her and with it rose a wall of the ash from the ground. She heard the Hollow snap out a curse then the ground rumble as its massive weight skidded to a stop. Just then she drew in her Reiatsu, fusing it with her Zanpakutou's power. That bundled up power was released with a push of her sword against the back of that ashen wall where the energy was focused into and rippled throughout coming out the other side in similar ashen streaks but with coils of her Spiritual Energy surrounding them. Like an arrow, these streaks exploded from the wall with lightening speed slamming into the Hollow's chest before the creature could move.

Hearing it howl in excruciating pain as the electrified streaks of ash burrowed into to its body ripping through organs and tissue and muscles sending waves of Reiatsu throughout the inside of its body. Spasming and spitting up blood, the Hollow fell to its knees growling at the Soul Reaper. Before its eyes the wall of ash fell back to the ground. "Well...well...aren't you full of surprises."

Korana tipped her head.

"But I aint done with you yet." The thing laughed, a liquidy laugh as more of its blood spilled from its mouth. At least it tried to stand up and got to one foot before it paused seeing the Shinigami pointing at him...or was she pointing behind? Eyes went wide. Oh...fuck! Quickly, the Hollow spun around as if trying to offer one last defense but it did no good. Its body jerked each time a streak of ash came piercing its body.

"Yes...you are." Korana muttered lowering her arm and watching with satisfaction as the Hollow fall to its back, those coils of ash snapping and writhing along its body. "Bleed..." She said softly. Obeying her command the ash streaks began to slowly turn to blood...pure...black blood as the Hollows own life was drained. It had to be painful for the thing screamed out in agony, its body bucking upon the ground as a sick, wet suckling noise surrounded their position. As more and more of its blood was being sucked, more and more length of the ash streaks turned to blood, drops slipping down to the ground from the long strands till all that remained of the Hollow was a lifeless husk.

The next moment...the grey, sunken corpse of the Hollow crumbled into a pile of ash. Korana sighed, her muscles relaxing as she began to step forwards. She won. So why didn't she feel all giddy and excited? Because in reality, she failed. The innocent Soul perished and that meant she really did fail. Sheathing Akemi Kizu, Korana sighed looking down to the pile of ash that resembled some sort of form. In an hour or so the ash would be dispersed by the wind into nothingness. Knowing that she defeated the Hollow didn't ease the truth that she lost the Soul. "I'm so sorry,' she said gently as if speaking to the once mortal woman, 'forgive me." Then she closed those pink eyes of hers and bowed.

Just as she was about to turn around, Korana froze. Every muscle in her body went ice cold and her eyes went wide. No...it couldn't be.

"Soul Reaper..."

Korana went to move, twisting her body as she gripped her Zanpakutou. Before she could make her move something struck her hard on the side of her left temple echoing the surrounding woods with a wet, sickening crack of bone. Pain shot through her, searing…burning and intense as her body suddenly went limp; knees buckling as darkness swirled before her eyes. She didn't see the looming form come over her or the arms snaking out to catch her. She never felt the ground for her body was caught and cradled into a strong but gentle embrace. No…Korana never saw the face of the Arrancar only sweet oblivion.

**-.-.-**

Akemi Kizu stalked through the tree line, her pinkish orbs circled with grey scanning the area of the forest beneath each tree she would land upon. Ever graceful and with just a tinkle of a pewter bell did she move from tree to tree. It was easy to follow the Hollows. Her Mistress had been right, this group were poorly trained in how to be sneaky. It was if they were leaking their Spiritual Presence on purpose for there was just too much of it. Where they wanting her to follow them? Did they know she was even after them? If yes...then why? Eyes softened, narrowing within slender sockets as she took a moment to ponder those questions. Tipping her had, long locks of two-tone skimmed along one side of her tight body where grey ends tickled the tree limb beneath her sandal clad feet. A sound to the left snapped her attention and those supple lips of hers curled to a grin.

"I see you..." She purred sweetly as she peeked about the tree. There not but thirty feet from her were the two Hollows crouched down upon the forest floor. They were facing each other and muttering back and forth. One was a winged creature with a double layered mask upon its horse like head. The other had a more human like appearance whose mask had no eye holes and was much smaller than the other. At least neither mask had been broken yet. That made her job easier.

Akemi once again moved, shifting easily from one tree to the other with just a tinkle of those bells. She landed closer and closer till she landed to the soft dirt ducking behind a large fallen tree. The smaller Hollow turned its head as if he'd heard her bells but after a moment turned its attention back to its comrade. They were talking about something for the larger was drawing upon the ground with a stick. But what could its crude drawing be for? Then it hit her...the park. It wasn't too far from here. They were drawing an attack plan to try and round up all the mortals souls that were enjoying the day!

The truth of the matter made her skin crawl and a knot twist tightly in her belly. All those children would be a feast for these two. No...that couldn't happen. Growling, the beautiful being stood dusting her palms against her tightly covered and partially exposed rump. With a breath in, Akemi Kizu stepped forwards with balls to heals and with a chime of bells. She was going to stop them no matter what it took.

"I can't believe the Master would send us out to gather all these Souls." Giggled the larger Hollow who stabbed the stick over and over into the crude diagram of the park scraped out on the dirt floor.

"I know..." Purred the other in a voice that quivered with hunger. "I can't wait. So many delicious and innocent Souls. I want the children, they're always the sweetest."

Suddenly the two yelped falling back out of pure surprise as a sword hissed through the air piercing into the ground...bells upon a dark pink braid danced and chimed as it vibrated for just a moment before going still. "What the hell?!" Snapped one who was frantically looking to skyward as if he expected to see a second sword come flying forwards. The other Hollow scrambled to its feet only to jump back. "Who the hell did that? That's a Zanpakutou!"

"Sorry boys,' purred a sweet, mocking voice followed by the delicate chime of pewter bells, 'butterfingers me."

Both Hollows growled snapping their attention to the right only to see Akemi Kizu stepping forwards, hands upon her slender but curved hips that swayed with each taunting step. She was all female and loved to prove such a claim though she refused to accept any self formed ego. Licking her lips, she walked right up to the stunned Hollows to pull her Zanpakutou right from the dirt, flipping it about a few times. "Some times I just don't know my own strength."

"You...you're a...Soul Reaper!?" The human like Hollow yelped out in pure panic.

Akemi blinked her eyes, cocked her head to the right and chuckled. "You silly, Hollow. I'm no Soul Reaper." Again she flipped the blade as if drawing their attention to the glistening silver and chiming bells before the blade hissed through the air and the point was driven right through that Hollow's face. Those eyes of hers went blank as she tipped her head this way and that as she twisted her blade into the Hollow's face till there was a gaping hold and spilling blood mixed with body mass. Only then did she yank her blade free to let the body fall and disseminate.

Then...she looked to the other who was quaking. Pathetic. Lips coiled into a very sweet smile. "I'm a Zanpakutou..."

The remaining Hollow burst into motion with a cry of panic and shock. Akemi Kizu was on its heals, racing forwards with bells chiming on purpose. She saw fear within its odd sunken eyes...fear of the known and fear of what was to be. Zanpakutou could be crazier than Shinigami and often more blood hungry. So it shouldn't be a surprise that this Hollow was now running for his life after what she'd just done to its associate without barely flinching a muscle. The hunt was on and oh was she going to enjoy it.

**-.-.-**

"Shinji!" Kazumi Hirako howled out in sudden panic the moment her peripheral vision caught glimpse of their son's body twisting dangerously to the side on the third section of the monkey bars.

"I got 'im!" Came the barking reply from Shinji Hirako as his form fizzled out of view only to reappear beneath his son, Xavier, the moment the five year old boy with a hand to the child's back. "Where do you think you're going, son?"

Xavier giggled bending backwards so his growing sandy blonde hair went falling back over his little shoulders. "Mina up high!" The boy laughed pointing a hand upwards on the massive structure of a wooden play ground and monkey bars.

Shinji followed the little outstretched hand and little finger to see his ten year old daughter sitting on the highest point of the playground making a face down towards another kid. The young boy looked pissed off that some girl out climbed him. Shinji smirked. "Get yer ass down here, Minako! You're not supposed to go that high. How tha' hell did you get up there any way?"

Mina glanced down hearing her father's call only to flash him that Hirako family grin and a fast wave. "Hi, Papa! Look how high I am! Hi, Mum!"

Across the grass, Kazumi looked up from unpacking the lunch boxes upon hearing the call of her daughter only to groan. "For the love of everything sex,' she muttered then called out, 'Minako get down, now!"

The girl pouted shifting so she could swing her legs back and forth. Basically she was sitting on top of a railing that was at least 15 feet above the ground. "Aww...why?"

"Because you can't be up there brat. Now get down before you hurt yourself!" Shinji called, his voice dropping to that stern Captain tone he often took with his children.

Mina pouted then looked back to her mother. "Must I Mum?"

"Listen to your father!"

Shinji blinked. Wait...did he just hear that right? Glancing back, he gave his wife of nine years a rather shocked expression. Holly crap...she just acknowledged his right to bark at the kids. That sweet wife of his winked to him then turned back to their picnic lunch. "Well, I'll be damn..." He chuckled then glanced back to Mina as he pulled Xavier down from the monkey bars. "Yeah, you get to listen to me now, brat! Get yer ass down here now or you're not going over to Tsuneo's this weekend. Get it?" There...that's a true threat from a father to her.

And a threat that hit home to the little girl. Lips turned down to a scowl and her bright chestnut eyes narrowed towards her father. As if to test his threat, she tightened her fingers to the railing and wiggled her butt on purpose as if she was gluing herself down.

Shinji narrowed his gaze while setting Xavier to the ground. The boy was perfectly content to turn his attention to a snail slowing crawling along the boarder of the monkey bars. "You little..." The Vizard growled silencing his last word. If there was one thing Shinji wouldn't accept as behavior from his children that was defiance. He may not be a Captain any more or a Soul Reaper but he was going to raise his two kids with the teachings that he learned as those. Leveling his voice with all teases and play drifting from it, Hirako spoke out strongly to his defiant little offspring. "Think twice before you make your final decision, Minako. I know how much you're looking forwards to going to the zoo on Saturday with Tsuneo. Don't think I won't call his mother and tell her you can't make it because you decided to disrespect your father."

Mina winced. Darn it...darn it...darn it! Last week Tsuneo's mother, Nozomi Nagarishi, invited her to go with them to the Zoo on Saturday for the opening of the new dolphin exhibit and show. She'd been all giddy and crazy about it all this week so the moment her dad made that threat very real there was just one thing to do. And that was to climb down and accept what ever lecture was waiting for her. She didn't meant to disrespect her father...not at all, she was just having so much fun being up high. And...well...she thought he'd be proud of her. Sighing, Mina gave in and actually began to climb down. From down bellow she heard her mother call out for her to be careful. The moment her first foot touched the ground, followed by the second and she was able to turn around there he was...her father staring down at her without a hint of delight. Oh yes...she was in trouble. The two locked eyes for a moment then Mina looked away, sighed and shuffled forwards towards her mother.

Sighing, Shinji looked down to Xavier who had the snail in his hand and was giggling as it crawled a slimy trail up his arm. "You wouldn't do anything that stupid, would you?" He asked his son. The child giggled and raised his arm to his father. "It's gooey..." Said the child drawing a smirk from the Vizard. "So's yer mother. Come on...let's go eat." Replied Shinji with a ruffle of the kid's hair before he guided Xavier back to the blanket.

Minako certainly was in a sour mood after that little stunt. She sat with her back to her parents and her fork being stabbed over and over again into her left over fried rice. The little girl was on a vegetarian kick ever since Tsuneo decided he didn't want to eat meat anymore. Xavier was more than content to sip from his juice box with his little body snuggled to his mother's side. He was more than happy when cuddled beneath her arm. Kazumi frowned looking to Mina's back. If the kid wasn't mad as hell...

"She'll get over it."

Those honey touched eyes blinked to the soft voice of her husband. She frowned looking to him. "You know she doesn't take threats easily. She's too much like you."

"She could've been hurt. There's no reason she had to be that high." Shinji added just before he took a draw of his water to wash down a bit of rice.

"I know,' Kazumi sighed as she stroked fingers through Xavier's hair; the child shifted against her side, 'but still. Knowing she's mad just bothers me."

"Like I said, she'll get over it."

Kazumi nodded the offered her lover a soft smile. But that smile was short lived when both parents narrowed their eyes then looked in opposite directions. "What was that?" She asked softly, flatly.

"You felt it too?" Shinji asked sweeping his light brown eyes across the vast park. His entire body just went cold. He knew his wife felt the same thing from the look in her eyes.

"Shinji,' Kazumi whispered trying her best to keep her voice calm as she looked back to him, 'it's a Hollow. What the hell is a Hollow doing here? Isn't the Soul Society supposed to be blocking all garganta from opening from Hueco Mundo?"

Shinji growled. Fuck, it was a Hollow and it was closing in. "I don't know, babe." He said softly as he moved to kneel upon the blanket. Every nerve in his body sparked to life and every hair on his skin prickled with that looming sensation of death near by. "You stay here..."

Reaching forwards, Kazumi shook her head. "No." She said quickly drawing his attention to her as she took hold of his shirt sleeve. She shook her head. "I don't want to scare the kids with you going off wondering, Xavier'll want to go with you. There's Soul Reapers around to deal with this...this isn't your job, Shinji."

The Vizard locked his eyes to his wife. "Protecting you and the kids is my job, Kazumi."

"Then stay here with me. In case something does happen you can do your job with me at your side." Carefully and gently Kazumi moved Xavier from her and over to his sister. "Mina,' she said firmly to get the child to look to her, 'watch your brother. Don't let him out of your sight." The girl blinked her eyes as if recognizing the unease coming from her mother. At least she didn't question why Xavier was just pushed to her, she simply tugged her brother to her and nodded. Minako wasn't a stupid child, she grew up knowing what was around her and just what and who she and her parents were. "Good girl." Kazumi said to her daughter then stood just as Shinji did.

"It's big..." Shinji muttered, his body tensing as the creepy feeling increased meaning the Hollow was getting closer to the park. Damn it...what ever Shinigami was around should be handling this thing. He was on a fucking picnic with his family! Feeling a touch to his shoulder, the Vizard slid his eyes in a side glance back to see his wife's concerned features close to him. In fact she was pressed to his back. She was worried, he could feel her fingers curl against him. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Shinji..."

"I won't let some fucking Hollow have a chance at you or the kids."

"And I don't want you going off to fight a battle that isn't yours to fight. If you want to protect us, stay here and fight next to me if this thing comes here." Frowning, the beauty touched her lover's cheek. There was no need to say please with eyes that were filled with fear. If the children weren't around, she and Shinji would've enjoyed going off with their Zanpakutou drawn and kicking some Hollow ass only to return home and rampage each other's excited, battle thrilled bodies in an act of sexual passion...but that wasn't going to happen. These two were very protective and observant parents. They weren't about to leave their kids.

Shinji ended the discussion with a nod.

That was good enough for her and with a smile, Kazumi stepped from him to the picnic bag. Always ready for anything and being a mother, she drew out her Zanpakutou, sheathed and wrapped in crimson velvet. Shinji was at her side in a moment staring down at her with his head tipped. "What're you doing, Kazumi? You can't go swinging your Zanpakutou around..." The woman chuckled keeping the object low and out of sight as she drew the cloth away. "I'm not going to do that. But I do want to know what the hell is going on." With that said, the woman drew her short Zanpakutou from its carved, ebon wooden sheath; the silver like blade glistening in the sun.

A palm she ran over the black etchings along the blade as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and whispered something inaudible...at least to all other ear. Seiji heard her. The weapon in her hand hummed as if responding to its Mistress's call. A moment later, a form appeared knelt upon leather clad knees and with palms flat to tightened thighs. Seiji heard her call.

Inky black eyes slowly drew open, narrowed and intense. From one to the other did the Zanpakutou look to before those eyes of his drew darker and black lips pressed thin. Turning his head, Seiji slid his attention calmly off to the right...then to the left as if he too could sense the Hollow. Without saying a word, he rocked back upon his booted feet and gracefully stood to full height with but a groan of black leather. His eyes narrowed and his talon tipped, lanky fingers flexed. It was then the Zanpakutou released a held breath turning his eyes to his Mistress...and that man. "A Hollow..."

Kazumi nodded to her manifested Zanpakutou spirit. "Yeah, but we don't know where it is. It's getting closer."

Black lips coiled and the Zanpakutou stepped back as he popped one bare, ink marked shoulder than the other. It felt good to be back in the mortal world. Though Seiji loved his own reality, he couldn't but feel a bit cramped within the truth of the cramped surroundings. Knowing how vast the human world was and the universe that surrounded it relaxed the Zanpakutou enough for him to take a deep breath, even if the air stank of pollutants. "You wish for me to hunt it down, Mistress?"

"Yes. We don't want to leave the kids."

Kids? Arching a brow, Seiji looked down to see Minako looking up to him with a little frown upon her lips. She was holding her little brother tightly to her but it seemed Xavier had little understanding of what was going on. However, the Zanpakutou could see recognition of the sensing of the Hollow's presence within the girl's eyes. Seiji growled. The very idea that a Hollow was around, some how sneaky past the barriers and the guards set in place by the Seireitei to guard the realm of the Hollows from the World of the Living simply pissed him off. It seemed like the Soul Society couldn't do a damn thing right. The very fact that Minako and Xavier could be hurt, though it would be a slim chance with both his Mistress and Hirako with them, enraged the deadly Zanpakutou known as the Walking Dead...the Vampire.

With a flash of inky black eyes, he gave a bow to his Mistress, his voice falling low and deadly in a whisper of power, "I will hunt it down…and destroy it."

Shinji stepped up to his wife the moment the Zanpakutou's form disappeared into a Flash-Step. He groaned shaking his head. "You sure that was a smart thing to do, babe?"

Sheathing then covering her Zanpakutou back into the velvet and then into the picnic bag, Kazumi glanced over her shoulder giving a little smile to him. "It's the easiest way to find out what's going on. I'm not going to take a chance and wait for the local Soul Reaper to come and handle this nor am I going to let you go off when I might need you here to protect the kids. Seiji'll handle it."

"Mum…"

Both eyes, father's and mother', glanced down to see Minako looking up curiously with Xavier hugging her tightly. Though the five year old couldn't tell exactly what was going on, unable to understand the level of severity on the situation, he could feel the Hollow. His little body was quivering. Kneeling down, Kazumi opened her arms and little Xavier rushed to her burying himself tightly to her protective embrace. "It's okay. Everything'll be fine. I promise."

Mina narrowed her eyes then stood up. She was scared. For a child to sense a Hollow…well, it could be a very intense and frightening sensation on their little radar system. "Will Seiji get it?"

Looking over Xavier's head of soft blond hair, Kazumi nodded with a calm smile. "Of course he will, sweetie."

Mina frowned, that sensation of doom made her shiver. But then her eyes blinked when she felt a hand come down upon her head. Looking up and back, she saw the comforting smile of her father. It was that smile that had a little squeak tumble from her lips just before she turned and grasped onto her father's form; little fingers curling to Shinji's pants. The Vizard couldn't help but sigh as he stroked his hand his fingers through her hair. "Nothing's going to get you, brat,' Hirako said softly as his daughter peeked her big eyes up to him, 'you believe me, don't you?"

Mina sucked in her bottom lip and gave a tiny little nod of her head before she buried her face to her father's hip. Shinji sighed again then looked to his wife who was smiling back to him. At least Xavier had calmed down though he didn't look as if he was going to let go of his mother any time soon. "Well, this sure puts a rain cloud on our happy day, doesn't it?" Shinji smirked.

Kazumi gave a little shrug of her shoulders and a helpless chuckle. "Why don't we pack everything up and head home? When Seiji's done…he'll come to the house."

Silent for a moment, Shinji Hirako gave a nod then looked down to his child. She didn't want to look to him. "How's that sound Mina?" He asked tapping a finger to her nose to get her to look up. "We'll get an Italian Ice on the way home."

That got a little smile back upon his daughter's face and a quick nod. "Can I have a cherry one, papa?"

Shinji knelt down before her looking to her eyes. At that moment, he didn't give a crap what happened earlier when he got upset with her little act of defiance. Without a smile he pulled her to him into a tight embrace at the very thought that some fucking Hollow could hurt her. That thought scared the death out of him. Tucking her tightly to him with a cheek nuzzling her soft hair Shinji whispered, "Anything, brat…anything."

All was forgiven.

**-.-.-**

Seiji moved quickly from tree limb to tree limb with grace and easy. Within the dimless of the thick woods, his opaque flesh naked and bare along his corded stomach and tight arms glowed but from where those flame like markings of inky black kissed his flesh. No one could see him. Then again, who would want to see one like him? A creation of destruction and a force of nature to be reckoned with. He is the Walking dead, a master of death and a harbinger of terror…he is a Zanpakutou.

In his manifested form, Seiji was an incredible sight to see. A body built from perfection with flesh smooth and taught over muscles that flexed with each move he made. Black leather clung to his lower half, low upon his trim waist and tied by a string of red. Though he wore laced boots, leather tight up to his knees each step he touched upon tree or earth made no sound. For a moment, just a moment, his body came to rest upon a thick limb of a tree…crouched between shadow and sun. Full black eyes, ebon darkness, blinked slowly then narrowed as he surveyed the area. Seiji tipped his head sending thin strands of hip length black to cascade down over one side of his body just to expose a long, tipped ear that also held a few licks of inky black.

There…a sound off to the right. It wasn't close but it wasn't far either. The Hollow and another…another…those eyes of his went wide and he shifted in his crouch with leather kissing along his body. No…it couldn't be. A Zanpakutou? Out here? In the World of the Living and chasing a Hollow, what the hell…

Growling, Seiji's powerful form coiled like a spring sending him to the ground. One foot touched down then he vanished into a flash-step. "Something is not right…' He said to himself as he raced from ground to tree gaining ground upon the hunted and the hunter. What was a Zanpakutou doing out here and where was its Master or Mistress? Too many questions…too many answers.

Akemi Kizu growled deeply from her throat. Damn it, this larger Hollow could sure run fast for his size. Crashing around the woods, breaking down trees and sending clouds of debris up into the sky wasn't going to help the situation any. The longer this went one, the greater the risk of mortals coming to inquire as to what the fuck was going on. Though the Zanpakutou wasn't knowledgeable on the functioning of the World of the Living, she had an idea that destruction of a forest wasn't going to be ignored by authorities. Akemi couldn't have curious onlookers coming to investigate only to have mortals end up as innocent causalities an a tasty snack for the Hollow.

No, that just wouldn't do. Akemi Kizu had to end this hunt before some innocent Soul got hurt. She could see the Hollow, 15 feet in front of her, zigzagging through the brush and knocking trees down in hopes of diverting her coming attacks. Idiot…didn't it know there was no way to get away from her? It may be fast, but she was faster. Disappearing into a flash-step brought the Zanpakutou closer…and closer then around the creature till she materialized in the coming path of the hollow. As calm and as beautiful as ever with her blade raised before her, gleaming in a ray of sun creeping through the trees above.

The Hollow slid to a stop, its eyes going wide with sudden shock as the Zanpakutou just appeared before it. Ground, turf and debris shot out behind it as the massive thing skidded to a stop. It crouched down, claws digging into the soft earth as it leaned forwards cocking its horse like head to the right. "Fuck off, little girl. You don't want me to hurt you!"

Without blinking her eyes, Akemi let her lips tuck up into a little smile…a sweet little smile as if she were truly enjoying this. Fingers softened about the pink wrapped hilt of her own manifested form. "But I want to hurt you…." She purred.

Long lips pulled back into a twisted little smirk, as well as a smirk could be on a head that looked like a Horse. "A girl after my own heart…"

"You wish." Raising her left wrist before her, Akemi brought her blade down to her wrist. Those eyes of hers narrowing where the circle of ashen grey around the pink dispersed and began to seep forwards to cloud the entire iris of her eyes. Her lips parted to speak the command of her Bankai when suddenly dizziness swept through her. She staggered back, the blade lowering towards the ground as nausea swirled within her stomach. The ground began to twist and turn as Vertigo struck her blind side knocking her back and down to her knees. Her Zanpakutou spun out of her hands skidding across the ground the moment her quivering fingers could no longer grip the hilt.

"What's…going on…" Akemi bit out past a rise of bile within her throat. Those eyes of hers turning pale as another wave of sickness coursed through her. Every muscle in her body began to shake as intense pain erupted from the left side of her head, searing and throbbing as if she'd just been struck. So much pain that she gripped her head, bowing over as a cry of discomfort broke through her.

Only then did her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body crumbled to the ground.

The Hollow, who was watching the odd scene play out, cocked its head to the side…stunned really into silence. Was she just playing to get him to drop his guard? No…she didn't seem to be the type, after all…without a blink of an eye she drove her sword through the face of his comrade. Slowly the creature stalked forwards…cautious and curious at the same time and when it got close enough it picked up a thin branch from the forest floor and poked at the fallen Zanpakutou. She didn't move…didn't make a sound. Smirking, the Hollow tossed the stick away as a low cackle came from it. "What the faker's you doing?" It asked circling the fallen beauty. "Laying down on the job? That'll just get you killed!" It howled as it picked up the Zanpakutou's own sword and brought it point down over her body. "Looks like I win!"

Just as the Hollow was bringing the blade down, it heard something right against its right ear…a cold, multi-toned voice whispering… "Hollow." The thing blinked its eyes lifting its horse like head to look this way and that but saw nothing any where that could've whispered that word. Silence…there was nothing around him…behind him…or…oh crap. Eyes blinked and the Hollow stumbled back dropping the sword.

There before him, crouching over the beauty's body was a being that shocked the Hollow. Eyes locked and it could feel those inky black orbs…full of night bore deep into its tainted soul. "Who the fuck are you?" It snapped trying to regain its composure.

Seiji didn't rely directly. No, he looked down to the young Zanpakutou laying unconscious upon the ground and ever so softly brushed a lock of her unusual cherry pink hair that held a hint of metallic shine back behind an ear. Indeed, Seiji was crouched over her…offering her protection if the Hollow decided to attack.

Growling at being ignored, the Hollow clenched fists and took a threatening step forwards. "You fucking freak! Answer me!"

Up went a hand calling for silence. One single long finger tipped with a black talon like claw curled before being drawn back against black lips. "Ssshh…" Seiji whispered as he pressed two fingertips against her neck making sure to keep those sharp talons from scratching her. He needed silence as he closed his eyes and let his keen senses do their job. It was faint, but he found it…a pulse. He sighed. At least she was still alive.

"You're too late, freak,' the Hollow laughed stretching its arms out as if trying to make it look larger than it was before pointing a finger out towards the fallen female, 'she's dead. She aint worth anything to you. Why don't you give her to me and I'll forget you ever showed up. I'll get more enjoyment out of her corpse than you will…then again, you look like you're more into fucking the dead bitches than the living ones."

Seiji stood, cracking one shoulder then the next. He didn't say anything…nor did he acknowledge the Hollow being there for his dark eyes were locked down upon the girl. He frowned actually as he scanned her body for any signs of wounds or bleeding but saw nothing…not a damn thing. That was good. "Did you do this to her…Hollow?" Seiji asked in that multi-toned…vibrating voice.

The thing laughed, a rumbled laugh filled with mockery. "And what if I did…"

Seiji lifted his head…a trace breeze catching his black hair drawing it to fan about him for just a moment to expose his bare torso and arms decorated with those inky black flames. It was then he raised his left hand, closed his fist as those twisted, sadistic lips of his pulled back into a sneer. For a moment, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back as if a wave of pleasure coursed through him. Only then did those tattoos begin to move…caressing and lacing about his body to grow thicker and thicker.

The Hollow shuddered, its eyes going wide as it saw those markings begin to move. What the fuck was going on? Who the hell was this? What the fuck was he?! Spiritual Pressure struck him like a brick before the ground danced with Reiatsu of black flames surrounding both the fallen female and her savior. So heavy were the sensations that the Hollow nearly fell to its knees. As quickly as it came, the Spiritual Pressure released allowing a gulp of air to be dragged into its body. Only then did the pressure upon its heart release allowing its body to move…quivering with fear as it took a few steps back.

"If you did…' Seiji said calmly…flatly as he leveled his burning eyes to the Hollow, 'I must destroy you."

The Hollow laughed only to fall silent with a gulp as he saw a blade suddenly materialize out of thin air, a curved, semi long blade with black markings coiling, etched directly into the silver metal that was grasped perfectly within the right hand of the male. The sword whistled through the air as it was flipped and caught as if it were whispering its deadly intent. Something…about this…guy brought fear into the Hollow. This guy…that was a Zanpakutou! With that reality slapping it in the face, the Hollow spun about…and ran. This was more than what it had agreed to. Fighting a Zanpakutou at with as much power as it felt was suicidal!

Seiji's lips coiled into a wicked, sadistic smile… a smile of pure enjoyment just before his body vanished.

The Hollow didn't know what hit him. One minute he was running for his life then the next his eyes saw the Zanpakutou appear right before him in mid fucking air! Sword raised high and left arm curled back. The attack came before a cry of pain could escape past its jowls the moment the blade pierced right into its black heart! The moment the sword pierced its flesh every muscle in its body froze. Neurons stopped conversing causing signals from its panic stricken brain to fall upon silent synapses. All it could do…was watch with horrified eyes as the Zanpakutou presented its death.

Seiji tipped his head returning that watchful expression to the look of shear horror, confusion and pain written silently upon the Hollow's face. That…was pleasure for the Vampire, the look of terror upon his victim's face even if that face belonged to a Hollow. Suddenly Seiji's handsome, young and exotic face twisted with eyes going wide and blazing black just as he brought his left hand forwards with talons extended to drive into the center of the Hollow's chest digging talons deep.

"Bankai…"

There was no way for the Hollow to explain just what pain…agony it felt at that moment. No words…no screams of pain came from its parted jowls for its entire body was locked in one look of complete and utter horror. It could see though. And it saw those talons dig into its chest finger deep and then those black flames of ink upon the Zanpakutou's body begin to move again…swirling and lapping at his opaque flesh all in the direction of that extended hand. If it could only scream out, it would beg for its pitiful life as those markings began to leave the male's body, crawling over onto its own body till he was fully embraced by those flames.

Seiji, now bare of his tattoos, spoke one command… "Feed." One after another those coiled markings turned red as Reiatsu was sucked completely out of the Hollow's body as if it was the creature's very own blood! When the coiled markings had turned blood red they began to recoil leaving the Hollow's lifeless husk back onto Seiji's body. The Zanpakutou closed his eyes, lips parting as a low moan fell from him. Sweet…sweet life force, like a lover's caress he felt the fresh Reiatsu dissolve into his body "feeding" him.

When the last inky marking slid back into place and red turned to black, Seiji withdrew his blood covered hand then pulled his blade from the corpse. The Hollow fell to its back before dissipating into nothingness. There…problem solved. With a flip of his blade, the sword disappeared. Only then did Seiji turn away, without a care and without a second thought walking back to where the female lay.

He sighed once at her side, crouching down to set a hand upon her partially bare shoulder. Once again his eyes trailed her form…those long kimono like sleeves of a low cut top to the tight sash cuddling her stomach to the very short material that clad her bottom to those lean legs of hers where calves were wrapped in silk to her delicate looking feet. A shake of her body drew no response. Odd. "What do I do with you?" He asked her though he knew she couldn't respond. She as out cold…unconscious and unaware that her life had just been saved.

What the hell was he suppose to do with an unconscious Zanpakutou? There was not a hospital around to take her too, to hell if he'd take her to that perverted Soul Reaper, Urahara's shop. There was only one thing to do. Carefully, Seiji scooped her limp body up into his arms then reached to take hold of the weapon still upon the ground next to her. She weighed nothing to him and to his dislike, felt cold. He'd take her to his Mistress, yes…Kazumi would know what to do.

One last look down to her showed that she was tucked safely within his embrace. Each time a tickle of her warm breath graced over his bare chest, Seiji's skin would shiver. Without a word, Seiji turned walking into the thicket of the woods only to vanish to the darkening shadows.

**-.-.-**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Silence

**Authoress Note: **Sorry that it has taken me a while to update this. I have recently moved to Salt Lake City from Tennessee had have been busy with my job. Considering all that and my other fics and my work on Deviantart, I'm rather busy. But no fear, I am already working on the chapter 3 update for this story. So please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original character or concept to Bleach. I do own all non-original characters and their character concepts.

* * *

Twisted Chapter II

**Silence**

There were a few talents Seiji would always be thankful for. One was being able to move quickly using Shunpo. Long before his Mistress and her family returned home, the Zanpakutou know as the Walking Dead, the Whisperer, arrived to the lakeside house. His lean, taut form fizzled back into existence with the unconscious female cradled gently, protectively within his arms. She had yet to make a move or even a sound. Her eyes were still closed, and her lips were parted ever so slightly. The female in his arms was a Zanpakutou. Seiji had no doubt of that. Zanpakutou could sense that in each other. Looking down to her, Seiji's black lips folded into a frown as his inky ebony eyes held lock upon a large black and blue bruise that had formed upon one of her cheeks. That bruise was not the only injury she had obtained during her battle. Her lower lip was split with a trail of blood skimming down her jaw to stain her throat. There was a cut along her cheek, probably from a branch along with multiple scraps and scratches along her exposed skin. Tares were shown ripping through the delicate fabric of her clothing to which gave evidence of angry red scratches upon her arms and chest.

Seiji had seen her battle with the Hollows yet had kept himself at bay...watching and learning through observation as to what was happening. One thing he had noticed...her Shinigami was no where to be found. He had only been crouched within a tree top for a minute or so before the Zanpakutou screamed out in pain, clutching her head before collapsing down to the ground. Unable to leave her defenseless and to become a snack for the Hollow, he had stepped in confronting the demonic creatures only to destroy them without a second thought. The thought however, did cross his mind that she could be a sword fiend...but that problem had been taken care of years ago. It was unlikely that one pathetic excuse for a masterless Zanpakutou could survive for so long undetected then make it to the World of the Living. Then again...her movements were controlled, precise and beautiful. Sword fiends were uncontrolled, irrational, brutal and thoughtless when battling. No...she wasn't one of them.

So where was her Shinigami? And what the hell had happened to her?

As quietly, as gently and as carefully as he could Seiji climbed the outer stairs to the attic apartment his Mistress had furnished for his private use. It was his own personal home. The inside of the refurbished attic space was large and open with painted walls of crimson laced with black swirls mimicking the inky markings over Seiji's body. there were four, small iron carved lanterns strung from the ceiling's spine across the expanse of the room. Each connected to the next by an iron linked chain. Black velvet curtains tasseled with silver were drawn closed over the windows to keep the sunlight from seeping inwards. Furniture was sparse considering he needed little of mortal comfort...well besides the entertainment center where a TV, DVD player and stereo system were there for his use. Alone one wall were four bookcases each holding an extensive collection of old leather bound books collected over the years by Kazumi, his Shinigami.

His steps, quiet and hushed upon a floor covered in old looking, colorfully designed Asian styled rugs, took him across the room to a bed that was unique to his taste. Basically it was created of several feather down mattresses upon the floor without a bed frame and covered in a thick, maroon velvet comforter and a multitude of matching pillows. This was his destination. Leather would groan in rejection to his tight, partially clothed body moving, forcing sculpted legs to kneel at the bedside. Carefully, Seiji laid the female down upon the velvety softness.

There she lay, an arm against her stomach wrapped in a silver sash and a few strands of her long hair falling against her face. Still had yet to move. Holding the frown upon his black lips, Seiji reached a hand forwards, careful to let fingers tipped with black talons brush back the soft metallic pink hair from her brow. The female seemed young in appearance, though like him...could be centuries old. Gently, he touched the bruise upon her cheek then trailed the tip of a talon down the line of drying blood from her lip. Besides the dirty splotches decorating her pale flesh, he saw a beautiful, powerful and skilled creature resting peacefully.

Once again leather would groan as the Vampire rocked back upon his heels then stood. He cast one last look down to her before turning away and walking without a sound to the bathroom only to return a moment later back to her side. With a damp cloth, Seiji began to clean the dried blood and dirt from her face, her neck and her exposed shoulders. He was gentle...tender and skilled with the cloth as it caressed over her skin. Talons never touched her as the fabric moved. Soon what visible markings of dirt disappeared leaving powdery white flesh. Seiji took so much care raising each of her arms towards her, rolling back the long, lose flowing sleeves of burgundy sleeves so he could cleans the scratches beneath. He even washed each finger individually till not a drop of dirt was seen.

Why so gentle? Since the birth of Minako and Xavier Hirako to his Mistress, Seiji had been involved in their care. Often the Zanpakutou would bathe the children when they were young, read them stories, play with them, watch over them as a sitter when their parents were away and generally rear them. He helped train them as they grew up. And he protected them when called upon. Beneath his touch no harm would ever come to those two children and while this curious female was with him, neither would she.

"Seiji! We're back!"

Black eyes blinked, snapping from his focused attention as Kazumi's voice called out from the lower floors of the house, muffled through the wooden and stone structure.

"Where are you? Are you upstairs?"

Glancing over an ink laced and bare shoulder, Seiji looked to the stairs that came up from the second floor of the house. Beneath him, he could hear the coming steps of an adult and from the weight and gentility of those steps he surmised it was his Mistress. She was moving from room to room obviously looking for him. But a moment later her steps halted as another pair came racing up the lower staircase towards her combined with the excited giggles of Minako Hirako.

His family was home.

The situation had just become more complicated.

Before Seiji stood to leave, he drew a corner of the velvet blanket over the unconscious Zanpakutou. He even moved the edges beneath her, tucking her in as he often did with the Hirako children. The subtle show of care was now second nature to him. Leather whispered a moan as his lithe frame shifted to stand. Inky markings upon exposed, opaque flesh seemed to dance over muscle with each silent step he took beneath the candle lit holders. as far as he could tell, the unknown female would sleep for a while leaving him safe to visit his family. No doubt Kazumi would want to know the outcome of his battle, even if she and Shinji already knew the demise of the Hollows.

There was a reason why Seiji had earned the knick name, "The Whisperer." As he walked down the stairs into the house, his booted feet made no noise...not a sound even though his strides were strong. The moment he stepped down to the main floor Minako, the eldest child and only daughter in the family, came racing forwards. She skidded to a stop as she saw him. Seiji arched a slender black brow cocking his head to the side as the two looked to each other. The little girl huffed, puffing out her cheeks as she locked her chestnut brown eyes to him. The Zanpakutou's lips coiled to a grin. He crossed his arms to his naked chest. "What is it little one?" He asked her in that fake, serious tone of voice he could muster up at any given time.

Little cheeks puffed out even further, lips puckered out as she set fists to her tiny hips. "Where have you been?" Mina charged with a stomp of a foot. "Mamma's been worried sick about you."

Up arched the other brow and Seiji asked playfully, "Has she now?"

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted o stay and look for you but Papa wouldn't let me. I told Papa that I'm a big girl and didn't have to listen to him 'cause you needed to come home with us!" Again she stomped a foot trying so hard to look angry but all that came out from her display of annoyance was an adorable hissy fit. "Where did you run off to, Seiji?"

"On a hunt." He replied truthfully. here was no reason, he felt, to lie to the children of the world they already knew existed in their lives.

Mina raised a hand then wagged a finger to him. 'I was scared. You didn't come back." She told him with a huff. "I called for you and called for you but you didn't come back. Papa wouldn't let me go look for you."

Seiji's form came to squat before her, eye to eye. Mina blinked as he reached out to wipe the back of a talon along the corner of her lips. The Zanpakutou's black mouth touched up to a smirk while he trailed a finger tip along that talon to spread the pink sticky substance he'd gathered from her lips. "Was that before or after the ice cream, Minako?" He asked in a voice laced with teases.

To her credit, Mina tried hard to keep that pouty look upon her face. In the end she failed when he held up his hand to show the pink stain. giggles broke from the child the moment Seiji snagged her into his arms, lifting her as he stood. Giggles turned to squeals of laughter as she was tossed over his shoulder with his talons, deadly as they are, tickling along her ribs. When he stepped into the kitchen with her, Minako was in a raging fit nearly in tears with bright laughter.

Kazumi was there at the counters putting away the picnic items. She didn't even need to look over her shoulder to know who had just entered the room. Besides her daughter's screams of delight, the young woman knew just be feel that the other presence belonged to her Zanpakutou. "There you are," she said softly with a chuckle as she rearranged some items in the sink, "you got home quickly. How did things go?"

Seiji stepped across the kitchen he had learned was designed in a style called English country garden to deposit his charge upon a countertop. He didn't go far incase the little girl took a tumble. Knowing Mina, it would happen. "Everything is finished. The Hollow are both destroyed."

"Both?" Kazumi paused turning her honey touched eyes to the spirit. "There were two?"

"I believe there were more than two within the woods. However, I only noticed two. They have both been eliminated as per your request, Mistress."

Soft eyes narrowed. Seiji never lied to her. She could tell within the dark pools of his eyes, inky ebon, that he spoke the truth. Odd how she had only sensed one Hollow. She sighed giving a nod. "Thank you."

Seiji inclined his head, a polite and simple nod. After a moment of silence, he watching his Mistress unpacking a bag the Zanpakutou spoke even while ignoring Minako braiding a lock of his very long, black hair. "I need to speak to you." He said.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I would prefer it if we could speak in private."

Kazumi stopped after setting a glass up to a cupboard. With a brow quirked she turned to face her Zanpakutou. There was something in the tone of his voice that told her...something just wasn't right. Only when Shinji was around did Seiji want to speak to her in private. But whatever he had to tell her now, he certainly didn't want to say anything in front of Minako. Kazumi took the hint. "Mina," she said smiling then to her daughter as she lifted her off the counter top to set her to the floor, "go find your father and brother. I think they're out in the garage playing with something sharp, dangerous and filled with gasoline."

The little girl pouted from her mother to the manifested spirit then back to her mother. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," chuckled the woman pointing down a side hall that went from the kitchen towards the basement stairs and the door to the garage, "go find them and drive your father crazy for a while." That got Minako smirking and with a quick nod she made a b-line for the door. Kazumi rolled her eyes only to narrow them towards Seiji. "Alright. What's going on, Seiji?"

The spirit reached out and without saying a word took hold of one of her wrists only to pull her out of the kitchen. Hearing his Mistress grumble something inaudible didn't phase him. Her pulling to stop him didn't bother him either. When Seiji got something on his mind, he went with it till whatever task it was had ended. Crossing the main floor of the house he nearly dragged her towards the staircase.

"Seiji!" Kazumi snapped giving a sharp tug meaning to stop him. "Knock it off will you? I can walk on my own, thanks!"

At the base of the stairs he paused realizing that his fingers were gripping her wrist way too tightly. Frowning, he released her with an apologetic nod of his head. "Forgive me..."

"What, did the kitchen have ears or something?" She asked grumbling as she rubbed her wrist. "You could've told me in there you know."

Seiji looked from her then up to the second floor only to sigh heavily. "I do not want Hirako to hear us."

"Shinji," Kazumi corrected in her constant attempt to get her Zanpakutou to call her husband by his first name, "is as I said, out in the garage. He can't hear us."

"He could come in and over hear us."

"For the love of..." she groaned shaking her head then shrugged her shoulders, "fine, whatever. Just tell me what's going on."

He moved to take her wrist only to stop his reaching correcting his motions before he angered his Mistress. He took a step to the stairs then motioned towards the upper floor. "Perhaps I should correct myself. I must show you something. Yes, that would be easier than telling you."

"You didn't bring a puppy home did you?"

Inky black eyes blinked a few times as if the Zanpakutou was confused over the question. In the end, he shook his head sending shifting black locks to dance against his bare shoulders and back. "No...not exactly."

Up went a brow, curiosity pulled upon Kazumi to those words. "Not exactly? What the hell does that mean, Seiji?"

"Please," he said calmly, softly as he took a step back giving her access to the stairs, "would you please accompany me to my quarters?"

"Your room? I guess. Since you dragged me half way across the house any way." Kazumi eyed him as she took the stairs. Even though Seiji was her Zanpakutou, knowing what he was fully capable of and knowing his mind was still a bit on the wonky side, she felt a tightening sense of unease with him walking behind her, so close to her back. Every other step she would peek behind her shoulder just to make sure he wasn't up to something. He wasn't. He was following her as silently as he was known to do and with his eyes cast down.

Well, damn. Seiji was known to be a quiet Zanpakutou. Not one to go around talking and spilling his guts to anybody. He wasn't a social one either but at this moment, Kazumi felt great unease coming from him. He maybe cool and collected but not once was he ever worried. What in hell happened out there while he was hunting down those Hollow? He just wasn't acting himself.

The two climbed the stairs going towards the refurbished attic and right as Kazumi began to enter the abode, a strong hand set to her shoulder curling talons in a call for her to stop. Glancing back and she saw Seiji step past her.

"Stay here, Mistress." He said quietly, in a hushed little whisper as he walked on by.

"Okay..." Kazumi muttered watching him walk across the room.

Within the darkness, the dim light played from the lit handing candles touching and dancing against his opaque flesh. She could see the twisting, inky markings upon his flesh moving as each sleek muscle caressed taughtly beneath his flesh. To the far corner she saw him kneel down at the position she knew his bed to be but with the shadows playing in that corner, she couldn't exactly see what in hell he was doing.

After a moment or two he motioned her forwards an with a shrug, she stepped forwards. "You're acting weird, Seiji. And not your normal weird...I'm talking Shinji bizarre weird with a bit of Kensei thrown in." Those were her words she spoke as she came forwards only to pause...dead still at the end of what he called his bed. Her honey eyes went wide. There upon his bed was an unconscious form. A young woman seemingly asleep. A young woman who was no closer to being human that she was being Aizen's play thing.

"Oh my God..." Kazumi breathed out as her eyes scanned over the oddly dressed female with hair as cherry red as a Corvette with ends of pewter grey. "Seiji...what have you done?"

Up went one talon pressing against his pursed black lips. He looked to his Mistress motioning her to be silent. "I have done what had to be done," he told her shifting to allow Kazumi to kneel at his side, "when I went after the Hollows I found this one fighting them. She is like me, a Zanpakutou."

"She's a Zanpakutou? How do you know? That's impossible." Kazumi blinked then chuckled seeing the narrowed look Seiji gave her. "I mean...besides you, there are not many Zanpakutou who can materialize fully and survive without having to dissipate after a while." Frowning, the young woman looked down to the girl. "Damn it, Seiji. She could be a sword fiend..."

"I do not think so." He said softly. "The sword fiends were removed from existence years ago by the Soul Society. There is no possible way one of them could have survived for so long in the World of the Living without being noticed by the Seireitei. Besides that," Seiji looked down to the woman with an urge to reach out and touch her to make sure she was still breathing, "she was battling the Hollows when I first came upon them. She is a master of her skills and very strong with a unique ability."

"Did, something happen to her?" Kazumi asked looking down to the female. Oh hell, what would Shinji say about this? He'd go ballistic. Great, just what she needed, another reason Shinji and Seiji could have for digging into each other.

"I am not sure, Mistress." Replied the Zanpakutou. He finally gave into his urge reaching out with a talon to brush back a lock of the female's soft, pinkish like hair. He frowned seeing a slight bruise dusting her cheek. "She would have defeated the Hollows if she had not...seemed to be riddled with intense pain."

From one Zanpakutou to the other did Kazumi look, particularly to hers. "What do you mean?"

Seiji shifted in his kneel causing the leather he wore upon his lower body to tighten and groan from flexing muscles. "I do not know exactly," he said sitting back with a heavy sigh, "I only know that she grabbed her head and screamed in agony then fell to the ground. The Hollow was on her in an instant so I moved in to destroy the evil and to save her. When she did not recover, I did the only thing I could think of. I brought her here."

"Oh Seiji..." Kazumi moaned sadly. She couldn't snap at him for wanting to protect one of his own kind. But to bring an unknown Zanpakutou into her house with the kids was rather foolish. What if this female woke up and went berserk? Shinji wouldn't hesitate to kill her and in truth, neither would Kazumi. To protect their children, they would kill without a second thought. If that happened, Shinji would demand Kazumi order Seiji back into his sealed state. Kazumi wasn't stupid. She enjoyed having Seiji around and damn it, he enjoyed his freedom was well. To lock him away again would devastate them both but at the same time, Shinji wouldn't think twice to forcing the issue.

What in all hell was she suppose to do?

Seiji looked to her. There upon his features was an expression of sadness mixed with sympathy mixed with desperation. They eyed each other before Kazumi turned her gaze away. "What could I have done?"

"You should've left her, Seiji," said his Mistress quietly and with a snip to her voice, "this is an unknown Zanpakutou who could very well be a sword fiend. You have no idea of her abilities or her strengths or her state of mind..."

"She may not be evil."

"She might not be. But we don't know that, now do we?" Sighing, Kazumi stood dusting of her rump. "This Zanpakutou could wake up and go crazy, Seiji. Who knows what her powers are. I hate to say this, but you've really endangered us all by bringing her here. Especially the kids..."

Darkness flared within his eyes, swirls snapping as if the coloration of ebon was alive within those slender sockets. "I will kill her if she lays a hand upon the children."

Such heated words. She knew them to be true. Frowning, Kazumi came to crouch before Seiji reaching out to cup his face in her hands. The contact soothed him instantly for his eyes softened and he leaned gently into her touch. "I know that, Seiji," she whispered trailing a fingertip over the twisted markings of black along his one cheek, "but I must think of my family first before anything. You know this."

Seiji nodded and like a lover, he turned his head brushing his black inked lips along one of her palms. The move was more of a sign of affection than anything. It was a move he had always done and would forever continue to do.

"I know you meant good, Seiji. But she can't stay here. Do you understand?"

"What am I to do with her?"

Leaning forwards, Kazumi drew him to her. She set her forehead to his only to hear him sigh heavily. "If she is not a sword fiend that will mean her Shinigami is some where out there, no doubt looking for her."

Seiji drew away. "I cannot simply toss her out in this condition, Mistress. She would be prey for any Hollow to devour."

"I know," Kazumi groaned as she stood back up but not before she kissed her Zanpakutou on his head, "and I won't be responsible of she's eaten."

"Then, can she stay here at least until she has recovered?"

Oh hell...where those puppy eyes? Kazumi rolled her eyes muttering to herself. What to do, what the fuck to do? "Okay. Fine, here's what we'll do," she said after a moment of thinking, "you are not to leave her side. I think I still have some of those tranquilizers Kisuke gave me those years back for you. I'll give her a dose of that and hopefully she'll sleep for a little while. Then...I'll talk to Shinji. He's not going to like this, you know."

Seiji's lips turned down into a scowl. Yeah, he knew.

"And that'll be the hard part." Muttered the woman till her eyes lit up, twinkling with an idea.

Seiji didn't miss a beat. He saw her eyes and arched a brow of his own. Lips coiled into a smirk. "What are you thinking, Mistress?"

"I'll put a call into Hachi. He can do all sorts of fancy barriers and stuff. If he can come over and set up a barrier around your room to keep her from getting downstairs out outside, maybe...just maybe Shinji will allow her to stay until we can find more information about her. But, I can't promise anything."

Seiji stood with a groan of tightening leather. Eyes searched the delicate features of his Mistress's face before he smiled, nodded and leaned down. He touched his lips to hers...it was a comforting need that he often took advantage of when his emotions began to trouble him. There was no kiss implied even though their past had included a few. No, just a touch of lips. It was another odd sign of affection between the two that only they knew of. "Thank you, Mistress."

Kazumi drew back shaking her head. "You screw this up, Seiji. And I can't protect you from Shinji."

The Zanpakutou nodded. "I understand."

Taking one last look to the unconscious woman, Kazumi would turn then and head back to the stairs. At this moment all she could think about was getting hold of that drug. Hopefully it was still around and hopefully it would still work. She left Seiji kneeling once again by the Zanpakutou's side. He didn't move, just sat there watching her. Damn it, Kazumi's brain was spinning in all directions as she went to the second floor of the house. The rooms were silent which meant that Shinji and the kids were still outside. Perfect. Now, where did she last have the tranqs? Oh yeah...her and Shinji's bedroom.

Shinji

Oh hell, he wasn't going to like this. The two had a wonderful marriage and a lovely family. But Shinji was Shinji. Part time quack of a husband, father and Vizard but full time Captain. She knew and had seen it often, that when Shinji wanted to put his foot down on something...he did. And there would be no stopping him. Kazumi entered their bedroom crossing the floor to their closet. Drawing back one door, produced a panel of numbers for a key-code. Without thinking she punched in the code and there was a click from the other side of the room a panel of the wall slowly moved inwards on itself then off to the side showing a hollowed out space. It was like a closet but just not deep enough. Oddly enough...there hung Shinji's old Haori with the rips still in it from his last days in the Soul Society. On each side hung Sakanade and Seiji in their respected sealed and sheathed states. To one side of the inset was a shell and there atop of it was in fact a vile of serum and a syringe.

The woman frowned as she walked to the hidden compartment. Her eyes gazed upon the Haori. She even ran a set of fingers slowly along the emblem that was on the back (as it was presented) where there was still a stain of blood, Shinji's blood. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the vile, snagged it and the syringe then stepped back.

"What're you doing?"

The sound of Shinji's voice nearly spooked her to death. Kazumi yelped catching the vile as it slid from her grasp just before she turned to see Shinji watching her from a few feet away. "Oh...um, nothing." She blurted out.

The Vizard arched a blonde brow, cocked his head as if to look behind her. "Looking for something?" He asked moving towards her.

Kazumi shrugged as she carefully slid the two items she held discreetly into her pockets.

Yeah, the Vizard saw it. His brownish eyes narrowed as he walked right up to her. Looking her right in the eye, Shinji asked calmly, "What was that?" The man wasn't as goofy and seemingly loopy all the time. He knew...always...what was going on and he damn well knew what was kept in that hidden closet.

Kazumi looked away honestly unable to find an answer for him.

Between the two of them, Shinji preferred silence to a lie. So he came right out and said what he knew to say. "There're only a few things in that closet, Kazumi. My old Haori, our Zanpakutou...and some of Kisuke's miracle drugs. So tell me," he said calmly without raising his voice though he let his unease come out as the tone to his voice dropped, "which did you just put in your pocket? And think twice, my dear...I still see my Haori and the Zanpakutou can't fit in your pocket."

Honey touched eyes glanced back to him. "Maybe I was just reminiscing?"

The man smirked. He'd have to give her credit for that one. Licking his lips, Shinji took a deep breath. "You know, one thing I've learned after becoming a dad...was how to tell when somebody's just making up crap. So, you want to tell me what you're really doing?"

Either way she looked at it, she was backed in to a corner. She could lie, but she couldn't do that. When, and it wasn't if but when Shinji found out about the Zanpakutou upstairs unconscious...he'd know she lied to him. That wouldn't be good. The last thing she wanted was to lie to her husband, her lover. No, she couldn't do that to Shinji. Sighing, Kazumi stepped past him to sit on their large bed with her hands drawing out from her pocket the vile of tranquilizer and the syringe.

Shinji's lips drew back into a wicked grin. "You're going to tranq Seiji? Can I do it?"

Kazumi looked up to him not surprised to see his excited grin. "No. I'm not tranqing Seiji."

Shinji's face fell. "Then...what are you doing with that stuff?"

Now what? "Sit down," she told him patting the space on the bed next to him, "we need to talk."

"Oh gods, you're not pregnant again are you? Because babe...that ain't birth control."

The woman groaned reaching forwards to grab her husband by his shirt only to yank him down to the bed. Shinji's lean and rather thin frame stumbled forwards. He complied to sit after that, snickering to himself. Leaning back, he looked to her as he reached a hand up to play with a long lock of wavy chestnut, twisting the silken strand about his finger. "So...talk to me, babe. What's on your mind?"

Before she could stop herself, those ever popular words came tumbling out, "Promise me you won't be mad."

"I promise you I wont' be mad." Shinji replied automatically with a roll of his eyes and a snicker upon his lips. "But I won't promise I won't get annoyed."

"Thanks," she muttered peeking back to him, "I mean it. I need you to be on a level head with this one, Shinji. Please...it's very important."

"If you're not pregnant, what could it be?"

"Seiji...has a guest."

Up went a blonde brow and Shinji sat up slowly till he was eye level with his wife. "As in...sleep-over guest or girl guest or...what?"

"Girl guest...and sleep over guest, I guess." She shook her head. Boy did that sound bizarre.

The Vizard smirked. "Seiji's sneaking girls in?"

"Not really. Well, sort of..."

"Which one is it, babe? You know all those years of brain trauma from Hiyori makes me easily confused when you women get to talking."

"When Seiji went after the Hollow, he discovered that there were two of them," Kazumi began to say as her eyes shifted nervously to look to her lover, "they were already in battle with another Zanpakutou."

"Hold up," Shinji said cutting her off as he shifted upon the bed to face her, "there was already a Zanpakutou fighting them? How in hell can that happen? Ichigo's the only Soul Reaper in the area..."

"But Zangetsu doesn't manifest himself."

"But there's no other Soul Reaper around Karakura Town that I'm aware of."

"But darling," Kazumi said in reminder, "it's not as if the Seireitei informs you or any other Vizard of their plans. Perhaps they sent another Shinigami to handle Karakura Town and to give Ichigo a day off."

"So there's another Zanpakutou running a muck?"

"Seems like it. From what Seiji told me, she was handling herself rather well..."

"Her?"

"Yes," she groaned with a smirk, "a female. Now can I finish my story or are you going to just keep butting in?"

Shinji smiled sheepishly. "Go a head babe. I'm listening."

"I'm so thrilled." Clearing her voice, Kazumi continued on with her story. "Seiji watched them for a while. It seems this female took one Hollow down and as she was about to fight the other she began to scream in agony then collapsed unconscious. Seiji had to step in to finish the remaining Hollow and to save her."

Shinji was silent.

After a moment, Kazumi nudged him. "Well?"

He blinked as if coming out of a stupor. "I'm listening."

Kazumi smacked a palm to her forehead. "For the love of..."

Shinji chuckled leaning to kiss her cheek. "Alright, alright. Go a head and finish your story. I'll be a good hubby."

"Okay, look," Reaching over, Kazumi took one of his hands to hers drawing his hand up to caress his knuckles, "the female was unconscious. Seiji didn't see her Shinigami any where so rather than just leave her to be a snack for another Hollow...he sort of...well, he brought her here."

Silence.

Oh no...that look wasn't good. Just by holding his hand could Kazumi tell Shinji's body had tensed. His eyes had darkened and narrowed ever so slightly and his lips had pressed thin. He was giving her his Captain look that included not one damn hint of humor. "Shinji?"

The Vizard didn't say a word. He pulled his hand from her grasp then stood turning from her. Blonde locks shifted skimming down from his shoulders to hide his stone set and impassive features as he headed to the door.

"Shinji!" Kazumi called moving quickly in a Shunpo to move from the bed to the open door way in a blink of an eye. She blocked his exit with her body knowing full well he could do the same, Shunpo his ass right past her. But he didn't. He raised his eyes and locked her own in a murderous and very disturbed gaze.

"Move." The Vizard growled to his wife in a voice laced with tension.

Instead of obeying and moving, Kazumi spread her arms to block him. "I can't."

Shinji stepped forwards till their forms were but a touch away. "I'll say it again. Move."

Kazumi's throat tightened. Shinji would never harm her but if he wanted to, he would sure as hell incapacitate her with a touch of his Spiritual Pressure if he wanted to get by her without a fuss. Sure, he could Shunpo past her but then that would leave him with a fight to get to Seiji. To avoid that, he'd pin her down with his pressure leaving her incapable of moving from the intensity. She gulped swallowing the growing lump in her throat. "I can't. I promised Seiji I would do something."

Anger flared just for a moment behind Shinji's eyes. Even as a Captain, as a Vizard he'd always had a level head. He always talked things out rather then let his emotions get a hold of him. Once he became a Vizard he learned quickly to keep himself under control. But then he became a father, a husband and a lover once again and he grew quickly into one who acted than talked. Especially when the sensation of protection came to ripple within him.

"You know she's here." He said low as he reached out to grasp his wife's chin in his fingers. "How long have you know, Kazumi?"

"Not too long ago." Was her reply as she forced her eyes to stay locked with his. "That's why I came to get the sedatives. I told Seiji I would speak to you first about this but only if I sedated her. She's unconscious Shinji."

Shinji's lips curled into a snarl as he looked past his wife to the stairs going upwards. "He brought an unconscious, unknown Zanpakutou into my house..."

"Our house..."

Brown eyes snapped down to her. "My family's house. The house my children, our children live under. This is my house to protect and Seiji just put us all in danger. What the hell were you thinking letting him do that, Kazumi?"

"I didn't know about it till fifteen minutes ago, Shinji!" She snapped back.

That didn't ease him or calm him. In fact his fingers only tightened about her chin. He didn't know what to say. With the tension building, the energy snapping about them as both of their pressure began to react to their building anger, Shinji did what he had to do. His body fizzled out into a Shunpo move only to reappear in the hall walking firmly towards the stairs.

Kazumi cursed whirling around after him. "Wait! Shinji!"

At the stairs, he stopped pointing to her. "You're staying here. I'm handling this."

"No!" She called racing to him only to snag his shirt as he took the first two stairs. A ripping of fabric was heard dancing the hall as his shirt tore from her pull. That at least stopped him as he growled looking back to her. Preparing herself, Kazumi felt her body tighten when he came one step down and back to her. "I can't let you. I made a promise."

"And you're going to break that promise," he hissed unable to control himself, "I don't give a shit what you promised to that psychopath. I won't have an unknown, unconscious Zanpakutou in my house, Kazumi. End of story. I permit Seiji to be in here because you can control him...but that's it. Do you have any idea what might happen if that Zanpakutou wakes up and goes flippy?"

Kazumi's honey eyes narrowed, flaring to her husband's words. "You permit Seiji to be here?" She hissed tightening her fingers upon his shirt. "Excuse me, but last time I checked this was my home as well, Shinji. And seeing how Seiji is my Zanpakutou...I consider him apart of my life and my family. The children adore him and are safe with him."

"Yeah, Kazumi," Shinji snapped leaning closer to her, "with him. That's why I let him stay here because he protects them. But now he's endangered them and you so there's no fucking way I'm going to let his new little guest bunk up here. Fuck no, I'll put a call into Kisuke and he can come get her for all I give a care." With that, he turned his angered eyes from her to continue on up the stairs. At least he was able to jerk his shirt free.

"Shinji, please!" Kazumi pleaded moving once again in a flash-step appearing to block his path again. She set her hands to his chest curling fingers to the fabric. The move made the Vizard growl threateningly.

"Back off, Kazumi." Shinji hissed through clenching teeth.

Kazumi shook her head sending waves of chestnut about her features. "No. Let me do what I promised. Let me sedate her. Then I'll call Hachi and see if he can come and put up a barrier to the attic floor so she can't get any where if she wakes up."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better, how?"

Taking a deep breath, Kazumi closed the distance between them as he fingers slowly eased their grip to stroke along the fabric clothing his thin chest. Her eyes softened, shifting unable to look to him directly. "Shinji. I don't trust this situation either. It scares the death out of me. Yes, I know what might happen when she wakes up. But these sedatives can knock Seiji out. You know that. They'll knock her out and let her sleep a few days at the least. Hachi will come, I know he will. I just need a little while till he gets here. What if she's not a sword fiend? What if something happened to her and she needs our help?"

"And what if she's some psycho-killing Zanpakutou like Kazeshini? Huh? Then what?"

"I've seen her. She doesn't look like some killer."

"And I guess that's a good thing?"

There was just no arguing with him when he went into his protection mode. Kazumi understood why he was acting the way he was. Hell, she would too if she didn't trust Seiji with her life. "I'll call mum and dad. The kids can go stay with them."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "Why? Why do you want to help this...thing?"

"She's not a thing, Shinji. She's a Zanpakutou who is in need of help. My conscious wouldn't handle just tossing her out for some Hollow to snack up. Besides, if there is a Shinigami out there looking for her, Kisuke will know right away. I'll contact him and see what he knows."

Shinji's eyes narrowed even more before he looked up the stairs towards Seiji's little apartment. He didn't like this. Not one damn fucking bit. But for some reason or another his wife's words did make a bit of sense. If this was some random Zanpakutou who was helping battle those Hollow, no one had a right to just toss her out. If it was all true and good, then there was a Shinigami out there looking for her. But on the other hand...were the risks just too great?

His thoughts, those questions were drawn to a close upon feeling the delicate touch of his wife's fingers against his cheek. Shinji sighed as the fight in him seemed to slip away. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, Shinji. But that's why I'm taking precautions." When he did response to her, Kazumi gave a pat of her hands to his chest. "I know you don't trust Seiji. And I know you never will. But I trust him, and you trust me. I'm the last one who wants to put my family at risk, Shinji. So that's why I'm going to have the kids go stay with mum and dad till this gets sorted out. I'll dope her up, Seiji will watch her and I'll give a call to both Kisuke and Hachi. Trust me," she said softly stepping closer till their eyes locked, "if something goes wrong, Seiji will kill her. You know he will. He won't let anybody harm the kids or me for that fact."

Yeah, Shinji knew that to be true. That psycho, vampiric Zanpakutou would slice Shinji's heart out if he ever harmed Kazumi or the kids...without thinking twice. Who knows what Seiji would do to a stranger. "You have one hour, Kazumi."

Relief flooded through Kazumi so much so that her knees grew weak. Damn it, her heart felt as if it were about to break from her chest. "Thank you."

Shinji shook his head stepping back from her. "Don't thank me, Kazumi." He said softly, his voice thin as he backed down the stairs. "I'm going to call Ryu and Emily and get the kids out of here."

That's all he said to her. Kazumi felt herself rip into pieces. Shinji was beyond livid with her. She felt like crying, like sobbing and running after him seeking out some simple sign that he still loved her. For one moment, as the two looked in to each other's eyes...she saw no love within them. "What have I done?" She asked herself quietly as her eyes turned from Shinji's form as he disappeared down the next flight of stairs, up to the attic.

In the darkness of the attic room, Seiji stood...out of sight but not out of hearing. His lips twisted into an enraged snarl as he felt, literally felt, his Mistress's sadness tear through him. What Hirako had said, the Zanpakutou knew to be true...all of it. But still he didn't want to hear it or acknowledge it. What would've happened if Kazumi wasn't able to stop the Vizard from coming up here or talking some sense into him? Seiji didn't want to even think about that.

It took a few moments but finally his long fingers eased about the hilt of his materialized self in Shikai form. A second later the decorative kukri disappeared. The held breath he had locked in his chest released in a long sigh. Seiji backed away from the stairs as he heard Kazumi coming up. When she appeared, he opened his mouth to speak but closed his lips the moment a hand was raised to silence him. He nodded only to follow obediently behind her.

Kazumi didn't say a word as she shoved the syringe non to gently into the vile then drew out the amount of liquid she remembered Kisuke had suggested for Seiji. She didn't care at this point if she overdosed the unconscious female. She herself was getting extremely pissed off. Not only was she going to have to explain to her parents and to Kisuke and to the entire Vizard bunch as to what the hell was going on and why she needed Hachi, but she had to then go down and make up with Shinji. The last thing she wanted was for this little "oopsie" to cause problems with her marriage.

She didn't check the syringe. Nope, she just shoved the needle into the female's neck to push the sedatives into her blood stream. At her side, Kazumi heard Seiji hiss as if he had just winced. What? Was he afraid for the female? Too fucking bad. Kazumi had just put her neck on the line for him. He knew to keep his mouth shut.

There, it was over and done with. Kazumi stood.

Silence.

*crack*

The woman winced as she felt glass puncture tiny pieces into her palm and fingers the moment the pressure from her grip broke the syringe. She didn't care.

Seiji frowned but still...kept silent.

Kazumi turned from him, moving away towards the stairs. At the top, she stopped and looked back to him. Seiji wouldn't even look at her. He slowly knelt down to take up vigil. Good. "If anything goes wrong. You kill her. Do you understand me, Seiji?"

The tone to her voice was like ice. It sent a prickle of fright down Seiji's spine. He nodded. In the end, he would do it if need be. He would kill this beautiful female.

Silence.

* * *

To be continued.

**My Thanks to:**

**nnoitrasgirl17**: *HUG* Thank you so much for reviewing this fic on this and DA. I'm always so pleased to see your reviews and the kind comments you leave for me!

**Of Horseshoes and Handgrenades**: Thank you for the Alert! :)

**cheeky half-demon**: HA! Thanks for the Alert, the Fav and the awesome review! You crazy fangirl you. Oh...Seiji says he wants his pants back. Something that you ripped them off his body last time he was at your house for Bishie-sitting. *shrugs* You know him...who knows what pixie stix dust he got into that night. *giggle* Enjoy!

**Night-Escence**: Thank you for the Alert! I appreciate it.

**xoxCutie-Chanxox**: Thanks for the Alerts and for the Favs. I hope you enjoy this update. And thank you for the review. Yes, Seiji does need some love. He'll get it! :)

**I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010**: *tickles Ginny* Well, you already know who the other character is. Cheveyo should be coming around in the next chapter. I tried to get him introduced in this one but oh no...Shinji and Kazumi had to have a "tift". Pfftt... Glad you like it! *HUG*

**Elle**: I know you don't like Seiji. LOL XOXOXOXOXOXO And I'm glad to chat with you again. It's been so long! I'll get back to your email tomorrow when I get home from work! *HUG* Hopefully, you will like Cheveyo when he is introduced. He's my other hawtie OC. LOVE YOU!

**sweetpinkcaramel**: *FACE PALM* It's the chocolate, people...that's all. She got into the chocolate. *giggle* I haven't seen you around girl. I hope you're doing okay! *CRIES* Don't make me padlock a chastity belt on Ash, Zarek and all the other smexy boys. LOL

**Akayla**: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it so much. If you'd like to see what Seiji looks like. Send me a Private Message and I will send you a few links where an artist on DeviantArt has done some incredible images for not only Seiji but for Honey Eyes as well! :)


End file.
